


Parfait

by ZombieJesus



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Cock Cages, Competitive geniuses even in the bedroom, Consensual Kink, Delicious desserts, Everything's smutty and nothing hurts except for what was asked for, Fluffy Ending, Gags, Handcuffs, Light is Kira yes he is, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Post-Yotsuba Arc, Restraints, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, blame them, hooboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieJesus/pseuds/ZombieJesus
Summary: Nothing like coming home from a long day of fake work to your rival chained and gagged in your bed, kept on edge from a well-placed toy and angry enough to murder you.





	Parfait

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt: Imagine Light has kept L chained in their bed all day, gagged and filled up with a vibrator buzzing against his prostate just enough to keep him on edge.

Light pressed the elevator button for the top floor, humming a little tune as the doors slid shut. He pulled out his phone, checking that the battery was charged.

 

_97%. Perfect._

 

The doors opened again and Light punched in the code to L’s apartment, the only space in this labyrinthine tower with no surveillance, the space he still shared with L despite the cuffs being removed a week earlier. At L’s insistence, of course. Where else would they play out L’s elaborate games, feed his addiction to Kira?  _He's really so demanding, but I don't mind now that we understand each other._

 

Light jangled the keys loudly to let L hear he’d come home, smiling to himself as an angry but muffled noise came from the bedroom. He loosened his tie and took his time as he walked around the apartment making as much noise as possible. Putting away a surprise in the fridge for later, emptying his pockets, drinking a Perrier, checking for messages from his family and friends. Checking the news for updates about his works. He’d occasionally hear another noise or the rattling of chains from the next room, but just went about his business until he was done. _Wait your turn L, Kira’s a busy man._

 

Finally he pulled out his phone and casually walked into the bedroom, curious as to what state L would be in by this point.

 

_And what a state._

 

Light lounged in the doorway, admiring a sight that instantly got him hard, made his blood heat and heart pound. _L’s come undone._ ”Oh Ryuzaki….” **Snap!**

 

L’s wrists hung limply from where they’d been handcuffed to the headboard early that morning, his feet shackled between a long spreader bar tied down to the other end of the bed. He was blindfolded and naked, a clear silicone cage constricted his weeping erection, and saliva had seeped out from around the ball-gag in his mouth to soak his pale chest. Light grinned at the soft buzzing noise he heard over L’s low growling.

 

As soon as L heard Light he thrashed against the cuffs, black hair flailing as he struggled like an animal caught in a snare and faced with the hunter come to collect them. **Snap!** He tried to scream something at Light but it was unintelligible beyond sounding completely, desperately _hot_.

 

Light stepped closer, pulling his tie off slowly as he approached the bed with smug satisfaction. He dangled the end of the tie over L’s chest, tracing it down his stomach sticky with dried precum, down over the cage, and L stopped his struggles to focus on that faint sensation, chest rising faster now. Light tossed the tie aside and picked up the control to the vibrator he’d nestled tightly against L’s prostate this morning, watching L’s head turn towards the sound and start to shake ‘no’ rapidly. **Snap!** The vibrator had been on its lowest setting all day, keeping L perpetually aroused and on edge but completely unable to do a damn thing about it.

 

Of course, Light was here now so that would all change.

 

“Did you miss me, Ryuzaki?” Light slowly pushed up the slider on the control, his lips parting as he watched L arch hard against the restraints and moan behind the gag. Light pushed the slider back down and L relaxed again, panting as rivulets of sweat ran down his neck and pooled in the hollows of his collarbone. “Once more I think.” Light rammed the slider up all at once and L moaned even louder behind the gag this time, his body trembling, his restrained cock leaking through the cage.

 

Light turned the vibrator back to low and tossed the control on the nightstand with a clatter. He set his phone camera to record and propped it up against the table lamp so it would catch everything that was about to transpire. _Not that I’d ever forget this._ “You know it’s incredibly difficult trying to 'catch Kira' when I know you’re here waiting for me like this L.” He unbuttoned his shirt and unzipped his pants loudly, making sure L would know what he was doing. 

 

L got very still, relaxing against the handcuffs and listening.

 

Light kicked out of his pants and boxers, climbing on the bed between L’s spread legs. Sarcasm bleeding into his voice, “Yes, I’m starting to doubt we’ll ever catch him if you keep me so distracted.” Light leaned over L, whispering in his ear without touching him. “But I suppose that’s all for the best isn’t it?” He nuzzled his face in L’s hair, smelling of strawberry shampoo and sweat. "How long do you think you can hold out this time, hmmm?"

 

Light's erect cock brushed against L's stomach, and goosebumps began to appear on his body. He panted around the gag, pushing his hips up towards Light. 

 

Light took his cock in hand and trailed it across L's body, making L flinch wherever it touched. "Your current record is just 2 minutes and 14 seconds, Ryuzaki." He tweaked L's nipple, bringing it to a peak. "Surely the world's foremost genius is capable of more restraint than that?"

 

L whined and nodded, his fists clenching tightly in the cuffs as Light bent down to suck a nipple. "Mmmmmmph...."

 

Light grinned against L's heaving chest, "I suppose you want that gag off." Light wanted to hear every single sound L would utter now, and for the camera to hear it all as well. He reached behind L's head to touch the snaps but paused. He affected a stern-sounding voice, "Now are you going to behave? Don't make me have to put it back on like last time." When L nodded again, Light unsnapped the gag and tossed it away with a slightly disgusted look at it's dripping state.

 

L sucked in a breath, exhaling slowly as he worked his sore jaw around. "I'm going to kill you." 

 

Light laughed, biting softly down L's chest. "That's very rude, Ryuzaki. Threatening someone who's only intent is to give you pleasure."

 

L shuddered under Light's mouth, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "I don't know when Light-kun, but I am."

 

Light laughed harder, licking down closer to the cage, tasting the bitterness of salty sweat and dried precum. "I think I'll take it as a compliment." He licked around the cage, so L could feel the pressure of his tongue but no sensation. "You haven't threatened me with death before during our play." His tongue slipped between a kink in the cage and met hot skin, "I must be doing something right."

 

L gasped and tried to push his crotch towards Light's mouth, but it wasn't any good. "Take it off. Take this thing off me....Light-kun..." He whined as Light toyed with the cage, tugged it, hating the needy tone to his voice but unable to stop himself. "For fuck's sake, take it off......"

 

"What's the magic word, Ryuzaki?" Light slid his tongue into the cage again with firmer pressure, then blew hot breath into it. He grabbed L's hip, pushing him down when he bucked up. "Show some goddamn manners."

 

L bit his lip, weighing out the price of his pride. When Light licked again he blurted out, "Please!"

 

Light hummed and smiled, undoing the clasp on the cage. "Now you better not just come right away when I take this off, make a big mess and get yourself even more filthy. I'll be very disappointed in you."

 

L panted, "I won't." But he wasn't so confident. Light had never gone this far before, leaving him completely helpless and stimulated all day to the point of driving him insane with need. He groaned as he felt Light remove the cage at last, his erection no longer constrained, and the relief was so overwhelming that tears sprang to his eyes. "Yes....oh shit yes.....touch me, don't leave me like this any longer." But instead of anything touching his cock, he felt a warm wet tongue running up the arch of his foot. "Ohhhhh no no no, not that. Light-kun...." His leg jerked but he couldn't move it from the spreader bar, could only curl his toes and groan as Light pushed yet another button to inflame his lust. He felt Light's mouth sucking at each of his toes, grating his teeth against them and he couldn't hold back his smile now, the anger ebbing away at this display of how very well Light knew him, knew everything he craved. "The blindfold....let me see." He hastily added, "Please."

 

Light crawled up L's body and yanked the blindfold away, and the look in L’s eyes was bestial, a half-lidded arousal that glared out behind a sweat-soaked fringe. He hummed to see the conflicted fury and desire on L's face, and pushed his fingers into L's mouth, stroking his tongue and letting it stroke him back. "You're so far gone L. I've never seen you quite like this."

 

L sucked Light's fingers in, bobbing on them as he wanted, needed to do to something else. "It's your fault you asshole."

 

Light tilted his head and affected a mock-quizzical look. "Don't pretend that this isn't exactly what you wanted." He retracted his fingers with a wet pop and moved down to gaze at L's cock. It twitched as he extended his tongue flat, slowly running from the base to the wet tip in a smooth motion. "Don't pretend that this isn't what you've thought about for months."

 

When Light licked him that way again, L moaned his name, but it wasn't 'Light.' No, it was, "Kira" in the desperate, broken tone he hated even more than he hated Light right now. "A-again...." L’s cock was jerking beneath Light’s tongue, pulsing out precum as he held back his orgasm. But L loved the feeling of the spring tightening more and more in his guts, Light's languid licking turning to firmer laps and then sucking. Loved the knowledge he had lost control of his body, his desires, his purpose. _Loved it nearly as much as he loved Light right now._

 

Light sat up and straddled L's face, looking down at him not as a man but as a god of judgement. "You're doing well, already past the 3-minute mark." He reached behind him to grab L's cock and squeezed, making L's mouth fall open and his eyes screw shut. "But you know the deal. You have to hold out 10 minutes after I take off the cage, else I win." 

 

"I know..." L breathed deeply, shooting daggers at Light when he finally opened his eyes. He'd lost their game two days in a row already, he wasn't going to lose again. 

 

Light smiled down at him and pushed his cock into L's wide-open mouth, exhaling a hiss when L tried to take him as deep as possible right away. "Oh you're hungry." He watched L bob excitedly, his fingers splayed out as he was trying and failing to push against the handcuffs.  _Those same handcuffs that kept me bound in that cell now bind you to me._ He leaned into that mouth, spitting in his own hand and stroking L firmly behind him. It pulsed in his hand with every stroke, and he sped up. "There's no way you'll last."

 

L only looked up defiantly, sucking harder, his pupils blown wide.

 

Light rolled his hips, savoring L's skillful tongue. "I thought about you all day, you know." L stared harder, clearly wanting him to go on. "The animal chained up in my bed." He fisted L's hair and thrust down his throat deeply, letting his head fall back as he teased the head of L's cock behind him. "And look at you, Ryuzaki, you are an animal, aren't you?"

 

L pulled off Light's cock, wrenching his head away. "Then fuck me like one Kira." 

 

Light brought his gaze back to meet those dark challenging eyes, and whispered, "If that's what you want, say please."

 

L's brow knit, but he was much too far gone to care about pride now. "Please fuck me." When Light only raised an eyebrow, L repeated louder, "Kira, please fuck me!"

 

Light smirked at him but moved to the end of the bed, untying the spreader bar and tying it up to the headboard instead. "I can never refuse you when you ask so nicely Ryuzaki." L was nearly bent in half, his legs held up in the air and his ass completely exposed to Light. Light adjusted the phone camera for the new angle and grabbed some lube from the drawer, squeezing it onto his hands. 

 

L wiggled in the new position, seething when he saw that Light was recording this. "I'm going to destroy that camera."

 

Light moved back to the bed, kneading L's ass and rubbing the lube onto his cock and L's. "The only thing that's going to get destroyed tonight is you." He pulled the still-vibrating toy out and pushed in a lubed finger, but it was unnecessary to prepare him at this point. He was already lubed and open from the toy, completely ready.

 

L growled at him, tossing his wet hair from his face impatiently. "Just do it already!"

 

Light plunged inside in a smooth motion, pushing all the way to the hilt with a gasp. He was panting open-mouthed as he grabbed the spreader bar for leverage, starting to move inside L. "I'm going to fuck you so hard you won’t even be able to walk tomorrow. The whole team will look at you and know right away what a slut you are for me." He pounded hard a few times, smiling as L bared his teeth at him and grinned. "Is that what you want Ryuzaki?"

 

"No."

 

Light laughed, grabbing L's cock and pumping it fast. "Oh you liar. And that wasn't even a good lie."

 

"Ryuzaki doesn't want that. He doesn't want Kira." L's lip curled up, his eyes never leaving Light's. Softer, "But L does."

 

The smirk was wiped off Light's face as those words stabbed him hard, and he'd never felt more desire for his old enemy than this very moment. He felt his heart speed and couldn't control how fast his hips were moving now, he just needed that tight heat, needed to hear those furious moans of pleasure from L. He could tell he was hitting against L's sensitive prostate with each thrust, as L's whole body was shaking in the restraints at the effort of holding back now, his head pushing back into the pillow as he bit his lip and mumbled in languages that Light had never heard him speak before. 

 

"Oh oh god Light-kun...oh I need it I need to--"

 

"Don't call me that L." Light pushed the bar violently, "You know what to call me when you want to come."

 

"I can't stand it anymore Kira...."

 

Light didn't slow his strokes on L, but instead twisted his fist around the head, making L scream his name again as he shot again and again onto his chest, his face, in his hair. There was so much and L just kept moaning that Light didn't know when to stop, when he'd finished, until he went limp in his hand. But the internal contractions didn't stop and Light too was pushed over the edge, gasping as he grabbed L's thighs and released into him in hot pulses. He shut his eyes and just breathed, smiling in the afterglow and how right this always felt with L. Light finally looked down at him, his usually slack face was gazing at Light with a new expression, relief and happiness and something else.

 

Light pulled out of him gently and undid all the restraints, but L just laid there limply and stared up at him, chewing a finger. "Wait right there." Light stood up and got a warm washcloth, then went to the kitchen to get the strawberry parfait he made especially for L, for this. He came back into the bedroom, setting down the parfait and wiped L's body and face with the warm cloth. "You really are filthy, L." He giggled a little as he wiped some cum from L's cheek, pausing there. "But you look beautiful." His expression softened as he saw the emotion behind L's eyes. "Like you always do."

 

L sighed and reached for him, and Light laid down in his arms, embracing him. L kissed his forehead, his nose, his cheek, then pressed his lips to Light's and melted into a deep kiss. It was tender now, their lust was sated and there was no rivalry here between them, just warmth and thanks and an understanding that had grown realer each day. L pulled back, stroking Light's hair, letting pieces fall through his fingers like silk, "Did I make it? Did I win?" 

 

Light reached for his phone and stopped the recording, checking the time since he took off the cage.  _8 minutes 55 seconds. Almost._  He closed the phone and put it back on the nightstand, taking the parfait and handing it to L instead. "Here, you've earned it."

 

L dug straight into it, starting with the largest, reddest strawberry. "Is this my consolation prize?" He licked all the whipped cream off it, but popped it into Light's mouth instead before starting in on the rest in earnest. 

 

Light chewed the berry, looking up from his pillow at all the prize he needed. "No L." _Ryuzaki hates Kira._ He wiped some strawberry off L's nose, knowing better by now than to even wonder how it got there. _But L loves him._ "You won."

  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr: [kiranatrix](https://kiranatrix.tumblr.com)


End file.
